


Danny Mahealani imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Danny Mahealani imagines from my tumblrs





	1. More

You met Danny at the Sinema and ended up hooking up with him in the clubs bathroom after dancing and talking with him all night.

It was easily one of the best nights of your life.

You didn’t think you’d ever see him again until three weeks later when he was tapping on your shoulder to get your attention over the blarring music.

“Danny?” You asked in surprise.

“Can we talk?” He practically yelled in your ear.

You nodded your head and let him lead you outside where it was more quiet.

There was a moment of awkward silence until Danny finally spoke.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he muttered.

“I was that good huh?” You chuckled.

“Well yeah but that’s not what I mean,” he told you.

“What do you mean then?” you asked.

“I’ve never met anyone like you and you’re more than just a one night stand. I want more of you… i want-“ he rambled on.

But then you kissed him, hard.

You pushed him up against the wall of the club, his hands in your hair, your own on his waist.

The two of you stood there making out for who knows how long, you were too busy getting lost in each other again to care.

“I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind either,” you said resting your forehead against his when you finally pulled away from his lips.

“So you want to go out on an actual date with me or something?” he laughed.

“I’d love to go out on a date with you but tonight i’m going to need you in my bed.”

“A bed sounds a lot more comfortable than a bathroom stall,” Danny teased before kissing you again.

“Let me go get my car,” you grinned.


	2. Out loud (nsfw)

Since before you and Danny even started dating he would come over every Tuesday to practice for orchestra but because you had a recital tomorrow he had been coming over after school all week.

As much as you liked spending the extra time with Danny there were other things you would much rather be doing then practicing for a recital.

You had taken a little break, sitting on your bed while Danny continued to play his trumpet.

Staring at his lips you unknowingly stated, “there’s something else i wish you were blowing right now.”

“Oh really?” He grinned.

“Shit did i say that out loud?” You said embarrassed.

“You sure did,” he chuckled putting his trumpet down.

“I’m sorry that was dumb of me to say,” you said blushing.

Danny smiled and walked over to you, kneeling down on the ground, “is this what you want?”

You gulped as Danny unbuttoned your pants and pulled your cock out.

He took a slow lick up the shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip.

“Danny,” you groaned as he took you into his mouth.

He wrapped his hand around the base of your cock, making firm strokes as he bobbed his head up and down.

“Oh god,” you said tangling your fingers in his hair.

Danny moved rhythmically, noticing your thighs shake.

You were just about to cum when you heard the front door open.

“Y/N? Are you home dear?”

It was your mom.

“Shit shit shit,” you said quickly making yourself decent.

Danny picked his trumpet back up, you grabbing your own instrument trying to hide your blatant erection as the steps coming down the hallway got closer.

“Y/N, oh hello Danny another practice session for the recital tomorrow?” Your mom asked now inside your room.

“Yeah mom we were just finishing up,” you replied out of breath.

“Alright, Danny you are more than welcome to stay for dinner if would like.”

“Thank you Mrs. Y/L/N that would be great,” Danny smiled.

“Wonderful, it’ll be ready in 30 minutes and Mr. Y/L/N should be home any minute now,” with that your mom was gone.

You finally relaxed and Danny laughed taking a seat next to you on your bed.

“That was close,” he said.

“Too close, but now I’ve got a raging boner,” you sighed.

“Let’s see how fast i can help you with that,” Danny grinned.


	3. First time headcanons (nsfw)

· you expected your first time with Danny to be rough

· there had been sexual tension building up between you two for months

· neither of you knew how you managed to keep yourselves from fucking right there in the lacrosse locker room every day

· but when it finally happened it was surprisingly soft and sweet

· Danny wanted to take care of you

· you spent a long time just touching and exploring each other’s body

· he’s hooked up with plenty of guys he met at the club before but the first time with you was special

· and those times were usually just in a bathroom stall or in the back of a car not in a bed where he had the chance to fully experience everything

· when Danny finally put his mouth on your cock you almost came immeditely from how much he had been teasing you

· Danny is a verse, he’s fine being the top or the bottom

· he made sure to have plenty of lube and condoms

· he let you fuck him from behind first

· he loved feeling your hands on his hips holding him in place

· after you came you switched positions

· Danny had you on your back, your legs thrown around his waist as he thrusted into you

· you ended up cumming for the second time and he quickly followed

· he tried to be a gentleman and not cum directly on you but some of it got on your thighs

· he was ready with a rag to clean you up and had small water bottles nearby to rehydrate

· Danny is a huge cuddler

· you fell asleep with your head on his chest

· and in the morning woke up with his arms wrapped around you holding you tight


	4. Pda headcanons

· it started with teachers telling you to stop making out on the staircase

· they would threaten to give you detention but Danny would always charm his way out of it

· Coach was the only who didn’t rat on you guys

· though he did ask he kept your hands to yourself when in the locker room

· but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him

· you guys make out everywhere

· the lunch benches

· the lacrosse field

· the bio lab

· your friends don’t even bother asking where you were anymore

· the principal ended up giving you guys detention after catching you fooling around in the janitors closet

· after that you just got more sneaky about your rendezvous’


End file.
